


Holiday Homecoming

by ReinaWritesStuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Holidays, House Targaryen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaWritesStuff/pseuds/ReinaWritesStuff
Summary: Jon and Dany head to her family home for Christmas to meet the Targaryens. But, in true Targaryen fashion, it does not go as well as planned. Family bonding and family arguments ensue over Christmas Eve dinner.





	Holiday Homecoming

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous before,” Jon said, looking over at Dany in the passenger seat. **  
**

She hadn’t said much on the ride over. She hadn’t said much that entire morning before they left either. Jon didn’t have to ask her why, though. Dany had answered that plenty of times before. They were visiting her family for Christmas, the first time any of them would meet Jon. Jon thought he would be the nervous one after the stories he’d heard about them, but it was Dany who showed the most resistance. She was not worried about her mother or about her eldest brother, Rhaegar, both of whom she had a very close relationship with and spoke highly of. It was her father and second brother, Viserys, that caused her the stress.

“They’re not kind,” she would simply tell Jon and not much more than that.

He believed her. Still, he felt that it was important to at least meet them, if nothing else. So, when her mother invited the two of them up for the holiday, Jon was ready for the opportunity. Dany was dreading it.

“I’m not nervous,” she spoke, looking over to him, “I just feel like we should have gone to your family’s for Christmas this year.”

“We went last year. And besides, Arya and Sansa are out of town. Bran is staying on campus. No one would be there anyway.”

“Then we should have just stayed in London.”

“I really think you’re worrying too much about this.”

“You won’t think that when you meet my brother and father.”

“I’ve dealt with shit relatives before. It doesn’t faze me anymore.”

“Yeah,” she replied, glancing back out the window. She may as well have said “Just wait.”

“It’s just one night.”

They pulled up to the grand entrance of a property closed off by a tall, stone wall and thick tree line. The gates were adorned with an imposing dragon symbol. Dany reached over Jon and punched in a code, opening the gate slowly. As they drove down the tree-lined path, a large manor-style house began to form in the distance. From far away, it already looked massive. Yet, as they approached, Jon could see how sprawling the estate really was. It was far more extravagant than their cheap London flat. Certainly in a safer neighborhood.

They parked, gathering their overnight bags out of the trunk. For the first time, he gulped with nervousness, wondering what type of people could own a place like this. But, he quelled his nerves, taking a minute to with Dany before they walked towards the house. Even with her makeup done well and long hair in loose, silky curls, her face was sullen as she leaned against the car.

“We can still go back. No one has seen us yet,” Dany said.

“We’re already here,” Jon replied before smiling. “You look too beautiful to leave now anyway.”

He grabbed her hand, gently pulling her forward as they walked towards the front door. They rang the doorbell, and it wasn’t half a minute before a woman answered the door with a gleaming smile. She was not much taller than Dany with a nearly identical face. She couldn’t have been out of her fifties, and her pale blonde hair only showed traces of grey at the edges. She reached out and embraced Dany tightly with a warm hug.

“Look at you, darling,” she said in a posh but friendly voice, smoothing over Dany’s cheeks. “Lovely as always.”

“Thank you, mother,” Dany smiled in return. She placed her hand on Jon’s arm, “This is…”

“I know well who this is,” the woman spoke, “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Jon. My name is Rhaella. At the risk of being cliche, I have heard so much about you.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Jon reached his hand out to shake.

“Oh, please. The formality,” Rhaella laughed as she moved in to hug him instead. All of the kindness shown in her voice was reflected in her embrace, and Jon smiled. “My apologies! Here I am keeping you out in the cold. Come inside.”

The inside of the manor was as grand as the outside, complete with a large staircase in the foyer, hardwood floors and ornate Christmas decorations. From the entry he could see a well-trimmed tree in the living area lined with gifts underneath. It looked like something out of a Christmas catalogue, Jon thought. Dany’s cheerfulness had even returned after seeing her mother, giving Jon hope for a peaceful holiday.

“Is Rhaegar here yet,” Dany asked excitedly.

“Rhaegar,” Rhaella sighed, her voice filled with remorse, “Rhaegar isn’t coming this year. He’s still in India.”

“Oh,” Dany replied, deflated, “I just thought he’d be here this time. I wanted to introduce Jon to him.”

“I know. Perhaps next time.” Rhaella turned to Jon. “My eldest is often on various spiritual journeys around the world. He always somewhere new and exciting. He misses many family gatherings, unfortunately. But, I hear he’s happy.”

Rhaella smiled but Jon could see the sadness in her face over her absent son. Jon felt a sense of letdown that he wouldn’t meet the brother Dany spoke so highly about. But, he felt even more disappointment for Rhaella. And for Dany.

“Where’s father?” Dany nervously questioned.

“In his study. He is in quite a mood, though.”

“The same as always then.”

Dany glanced over at Jon giving him a look as if to say that was strike one. She would only take so much more disturbance before she took the car back home herself. The three of them made their way to the study.

They opened the door to find an old man sitting at a large mahogany desk, reading papers over his glasses. He wasn’t how Jon had imagined him. From the stories and seeing his wife, Jon envisioned a man as polished and pristine as his estate. Elderly but in shape. The man Jon saw, however, had thin, white hair that appeared only half-kemped and the prickly scruff of white facial hair. His face was heavily wrinkled and slightly sunken in. His brows appeared to be in a permanent furrow as he mumbled to himself.

“Aerys,” Rhaella said kindly, “Daenerys is here,”

“I have ears. I heard her,” he barked. Dany exchanged another look at Jon.

“Of course,” Rhaella nodded, obviously trying to hide her scorn. “Jon is here, as well. Do you remember her speaking of him?”

Jon took a step forward to go shake Aerys’ hand but was stopped by Dany, who subtly shook her head at him. Aerys looked up, his face twisted in a glare, nose turned up. His piercingly cold blue eyes glared over Jon judgmentally before returning to his papers. Jon was too taken aback to say anything to him.

“Why isn’t dinner ready?” That was all Aerys said. No further acknowledgement of Jon, at all.

“It’s only still the afternoon. It is a bit early for dinner.”

“You won’t even have it done by nightfall,” he griped.

“I will. But, I could use help. Perhaps next time we can hire Mary back?”

“And have her try to poison me again? Is that what you want?”

“She didn't…” Rhaella spoke but was cut off by Aerys’ sudden glare. She smiled an artificial smile and continued. “I’ll get started on it now. It will be done shortly.”

No one needed to excuse themselves as they each left the study. Both Dany and Rhaella looked to Jon, apologetic and embarrassed over Aerys. Jon attempted his own artificial smile to put them at ease.

“I’m going to begin cooking,” her mother said, “You two go upstairs and get settled in. Dany will show you around, Jon.”

“We can come down and help you prepare dinner,” Dany offered.

“Oh, please no. You two have had a long drive. Rest up.”

“It’s no problem, really,” Jon said, “I’m happy to help.”

Rhaella gave them a smile and a nod before leaving them.

Dany showed Jon up the large staircase and down the hall to her bedroom. The room was bright with three windows and wooden furniture including a four-post bed. Her walls were adorned with a mix of art and poetry and maps, no doubt of the many places that she’d been to or wanted to go to at the time. On her nightstand was a picture of her hugging and smiling with a man whom Jon recognized as Rhaegar when she couldn’t have been more than ten, and he again hated that her brother wasn’t there.

“This is your room,” Jon smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood some.

“This is my room. Only slightly changed since I left it last.”

Dany began to angrily unpack. He knew that the conversation couldn’t be avoided and was aching to be brought up. Jon never doubted that the stories of her father were true, but he didn’t know. Not to the extent that he thought he’d known.

“Your father…”

“Was everything I said he’d be? And worse?”

“He mentioned being poisoned.”

“No one poisoned him,” Dany spat as she threw her toiletries bag on the bed. “Mary is a local woman, who was in desperate need of any job. So, my mother hired her to help her around the house, including with cooking. Mary was lovely and nice and helped mum far more than dad ever has. But, he fired her because he swore that she was feeding him poison. She wasn’t. Now, he’s forbid my mother from hiring any help because he’s a paranoid ass.”

“That’s terrible.”

“ _He’s_  terrible. Mum tries to say that he wasn’t always like this. That it has simply come with his old age, but I don’t think she’s even convincing herself of that. He’s just a cruel man.”

“He didn’t appear to take much of a liking to me either.”

“Nor will he. He’s not going to like or approve of you, that much is certain.” Dany stepped close to him and straightened his tie with a grin. “But, that’s okay. That means you’re a good person. I don’t think I’d like you much if he did.”

He grinned back and she kissed him on the cheek. But, before they had a chance to settle in, Dany heard a car speeding down the driveway towards the house. She looked out the window and narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, great.”

“Who is it?” Jon asked, peering over her shoulder. They saw a tall, slim man with pale blond hair walking to the house.

“Viserys”

When Aerys retired, the reigns of the company eventually fell to Viserys, no less cruel or fair. Rhaegar briefly ran the business but quickly realized that he had no desire or personality for the corporate world. He abdicated the title and left for his travels after that. Unlike Rhaegar, Viserys had all the awful traits for that cutthroat arena, same as Aerys.

But where Dany’s father had focused his cruelty at home on their mother, Viserys had taken to tormenting Dany. While they had been quite close as children, that had all fallen apart through the years, especially after Rhaegar moved away. He bullied her, hit her, taunted her. Even as adults living separate lives, Jon would occasionally overhear Dany on the phone with Viserys where one-sided insults were yelled at her. Dany would attempt to argue back with him, but Jon could tell that she was different after speaking to Viserys. Quiet and sad. Defeated and deflated. Jon hadn’t met Viserys yet, but he already didn’t like him based on that alone.

It was a sentiment that was confirmed when they met him downstairs. As he saw Dany approaching, Viserys flashed a sickening smirk. The kind of smirk that let them both know that it would be a long night with him around.

“Sweet sister,” he spoke with the charm of a snake, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“It has. Even though we are both in London now.”

“Not much free time, with a career like mine. You may not understand that.” Jon instinctively placed his arm around Dany protectively, and Viserys glanced over to him. “And you are?”

“Jon,” he replied with a short tone.

“Jon,” Viserys repeated, mimicking Jon’s voice, before turning back to Dany, “You never told me about Jon.”

“I don’t see why I should have. You wouldn’t have cared either way.”

Viserys’ mouth made a hard line as he cocked his head to the side.

“What happened to us, little sister? We used to get on so well. You changed.”

“I have. But, I’m not not the only one who changed… big brother.”

“Right,” he scoffed, “Where is mother?”

“In the kitchen. We were on our way to help her prepare dinner if you want to…”

“I’d better not disturb her then,” he replied before Dany could volunteer his aid, “I will see what father is up to. Jon, I look forward to chatting with you at dinner.”

“Likewise,” Jon responded with pursed lips.

They went to the kitchen, and found Rhaella already swamped in work. Though clearly overwhelmed, she still managed a friendly grin. She still protested their help but they insisted on lending their hands. Between the three of them, they finished a full spread including a honey baked ham, bread, vegetables and desserts.

When everyone sat down for dinner, the beautiful food display in front of them, it seemed as if the tension from earlier had gone. Viserys, who spoke to his mother in a much more respectful and caring manner than he had to Dany, complimented the food. Aerys was silent, which was for the best. They had even joked some as Rhaella told Jon stories of Dany as a child. For a moment, it appeared as if the dinner would go smoothly and uneventfully. That was until Rhaegar was mentioned.

“It’s a shame that Rhaegar isn’t here again,” Viserys commented, taking another gulp of wine. “Where is he this time?:”

“India, still. You know that,” Rhaella said.

“Chasing after another woman, I’m sure. I wonder how long will this one be around.”

“He seemed quite serious about Elia last I spoke to him,” Dany spoke up in defense, “She sounds like a sweet woman.”

“Please. Anyone is sweet when you flash around enough money. Rhaegar, no doubt, is showing off for her, spending family money on her.”

“It’s his money to spend,” Dany snapped.

“It could’ve been if he hadn’t abandoned our company.”

“Enough about our family,” Rhaella smiled, sensing another argument brewing, “I would love to hear more about you, Jon. Do you have family in London, as well?”

“No, they’re all back up in Manchester, where we’re from.”

“Manchester,” Viserys said, “I thought I detected a Northern accent.”

The way he said it was obviously meant as an insult. A tired insult that Jon had heard from enough Southern private school boys to simply ignore.

“Dany tells us that you have younger siblings you care for,” Rhaella interrupted, changing the subject again.

“I do. Two sisters and a brother now.”

“Now?”

“There were more of us,” Jon began nervously, shifting in his seat, “There was an accident a few years ago. My father, their mother and two of our brothers didn’t make it. So, I’ve taken care of them since then. We get by well.”

It was a difficult topic for Jon to talk about. Knowing this, Dany grabbed his hand beneath the table comfortingly.

“I’m so sorry to hear of your family. That’s very strong and admirable of you.”

“What do you do for a living, Jon?” Viserys blurted out.

“Viserys,” Rhaella scolded, “That is not an appropriate question for dinner.”

“It’s alright. I do freelance work. I’ve worked in construction. I’ve done tutoring for local students. Most consistently, I work as an assistant in a photography studio.”

“And you still manage to support yourself in London and your siblings in Manchester.”

“Yes.”

“And my sister, as well.”

“I support myself, Viserys,” Dany broke in.

“Ah, yes. Your language school work. It’s gotten you  _quite_  the lovely rundown flat, hasn’t it?” Dany scowled at Viserys’ words, but it had little effect on hm. “Well, I may have some ground level position at my company, Jon. If you’d like a  _real_  job.”

“And would you grossly underpay him the same as you do your other employees? To be sure you have enough money for your sports cars, of course.”

“It’s a more respectable job than freelancing, is it not, Jon?”

“I like what I do. It gets us all by. That’s more important to me than a title.”

“Existential happiness over tangible wealth and success. Perhaps you two are well-matched after all.”

“Viserys. Daenerys.” Rhaella spoke harsher than Jon had heard her before. “We will speak no further on this topic. I did not plan a dinner to have it ruined like this.”

They both apologized and all fell quiet for a bit. The armistice was short-lived, however, as Aerys finally looked up from his plate.

“You went to university in Manchester?” Aerys asked Jon. It was the first he’d inquired about Jon since they met.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Did you go to a university, at all?”

“He went to a university in Iceland,” Dany added proudly. Aerys was unimpressed.

“Why? Couldn’t get into an English school?”

“I got into four English schools actually,” Jon confidently corrected, “But, I just wanted a change of scenery.”

“Nothing wrong with English scenery.”

“Nothing wrong with Icelandic scenery either,” Jon said.

Aerys shot Jon another daggered look, clearly unhappy with his tone. This time, Jon remained unbothered and locked eyes with him, too. Unwilling to look away from the young man, Aerys blindly reached for the bottle of wine but knocked his own glass over, spilling it in his lap. He immediately broke eye contact with Jon and swore viciously. Dany smirked.

“This is funny to you,” Aerys yelled at Dany, “You and your worthless lover here think I’m some fool to laugh at.”

“No, father. I just think you’re overreacting again,” Dany said, “It’s only a stain. It does not warrant such a reaction.”

“What did you say to me, girl?” Rhaella tensed up at the sound of Aerys’ voice.

“Aerys, please…”

“You think because you’re bringing some man in my house that you can talk however you want to. Show off in front of him. Like you’re so special and tough now. You’re not. I bet you’re feeding him lies about me. Telling him I’m unhinged. That I’m mad.”

“You’ve done plenty to prove that today yourself,” she replied under her breath.

“How dare you speak to me that way?” He shot up quickly, causing Dany to jump back. Rhaella stood as well moving hastily to put herself between Aerys and Dany.

“Aerys, darling. Let us get you cleaned up now.”

She took Aerys by the arm an led him away as he hurled profanities at the room. More upset by his behavior than frightened by it, Dany quietly sipped a glass of wine.

“Look now, Dany,” Viserys said with his arms folded, “You’ve upset father again.”

“Father is not stable.”

“And you’re not helping, as usual.”

“You only defend him, because you’re becoming as bad as he is. It makes you feel better when his madness is someone else’s fault. Maybe then yours is, too. Maybe it’s my fault. Who knows?”

“You’re on a roll tonight, aren’t you, sister? Feel as if you can speak to anyone how you please now.”

“What’s got  _you_  upset, Viserys?” Jon spoke up in a challenging tone. The two both looked at him, but his eyes were trained unflinchingly on Viserys. “You’ve spent this whole time egging everyone on, especially Dany. Why?”

“Hm, I see you’ve sharpened your teeth, also.”

“You know what I think? I think you’re just used to talking down to Dany. Using her as your punching bag. I know this because the walls are thin in our rundown flat, as you put it. I could hear you berate her just like you’re doing tonight. Difference here is she’s fighting back. That’s what’s got you so arsed. She’s gotten stronger than you thought, hasn’t she? You can’t run over her anymore, and you don’t know how to take that.”

“Strong words from someone whom I’ve only just met. You’ve managed to gather that from one meeting with me.”

“Same as you’ve smugly gathered that I can’t take care of my family or your sister from one meeting. You’re wrong about me, but I’m right about you. That much I know.”

Viserys’ smirk disappeared as his eyes shifted between Jon and Dany. He was out of put-downs for the night, and he knew that they knew it. He only sucked his teeth and glared.

“Well-matched indeed, are we not?” Dany teased.

“Quite,” Viserys spoke annoyed and angry. He un-crossed his arms and stood, throwing his dinner napkin onto the table. “I’d say this has been more than enough Christmas for me. I’ll head back home now. You can apologize to mother for me. Tell her why I changed my mind about staying.”

“You weren’t planning on staying anyway, were you?” Dany uttered with realization. “I bet didn’t even bring a bag.”

By the look on Viserys’ face, she knew that she was right.

“Have a wonderful Christmas, Dany” Viserys leered, “And you, too, Jon.”

With that, he was gone. Unfazed by his behavior, Dany began to clear the table. There was no questioning that the dinner was finished for the night. Jon followed suit and helped. While he was glad that he spoke up against Viserys and Aerys, Jon couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt for his hand in the disastrous dinner. He wondered if he should have just remained silent. Maybe waited to put up a fight until the second time he met them.

“I’m sorry if I spoke too frankly tonight,” Jon began regretfully, “I just…”

He was silenced with Dany’s kiss. When she pulled back, her delighted eyes gave him all the answer and reassurance he needed.

By the time they had cleared the final plate, Rhaella returned.

“Has Viserys gone already?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, mother. He had to get back for work tomorrow.”

“On Christmas?” Rhaella questioned, shaking her head. “Aerys was the same way. I will save his gift for the next time he visits then.”

“Dinner is put away, so don’t worry about that. We’re going to head upstairs and get ready for bed. Thank you for everything, mum.”

“Actually, Jon, could I bother you to help me for a bit? Just some last minute gift wrapping?”

“It’s no bother.”

Rhaella hugged Dany, promising that she wouldn’t keep Jon long, and led him into the living area. With the amount of gifts beneath the tree, Jon somehow doubted that there could be any more to wrap. Sensing that he knew she was lying, Rhaella sat on the sofa and stared at the tree. Jon sat at the armchair nearby.

“There are no gifts to wrap. I only wanted to apologize to you for my son’s words. He somehow lacks a certain tact. I worry that he’ll grow to be too much like his father,” she said candidly and was reminded of Aerys, “I also apologize on behalf of my husband.”

“You don’t have to apologize for either of them. You’ve been a perfect host.”

“Thank you.” She looked Jon in the eyes with seriousness. “I overheard your argument with Viserys about Dany.”

“Oh. I didn’t mean to overstep. Maybe I’m the one who should apologize.”

“Absolutely not. I appreciated your fight on her account. The respect you have for her. She’s grown so much into such a strong woman. I was always concerned that she would find herself with someone who made her suppress that strength of hers. Sometimes, you find yourself in relationships that beat you down so much that you lose your fight. Lose yourself, really. Eventually, you’re trapped, lost and weak.” Her eyes were sad, and Jon didn’t have to imagine what she was thinking of. “But, meeting you, I’m happy that she’s with someone who will only encourage her growth.”

Jon didn’t know how to respond. In his mind, he had so much to say. That she is far from weak. That Dany always spoke of how she drew such strength from Rhaella. That someone as kind as her shouldn’t have to be burdened by a husband like Aerys. But, the words were stuck in his head. All he could manage was a thankful smile.

“Here,” she said. Rhaella searched through the stack of presents until she pulled out a small box. She passed it to Jon, urging him to open it. When he did, he was shocked. The box contained a beautiful, silver watch, one far more stunning than he’d be able to get himself. Engraved on the clasp was the image of a howling wolf. “Dany said that you like wolves, so I asked to add the detail. I know it’s early, but in case you two decide to leave, as well, I wanted you to have this now.”

“I wish that I’d brought a proper gift or something.”

“You’ve helped me with dinner. What more could I ask for?” she joked, “I don’t need anything, Jon. All I needed was to know that my daughter was in good hands. She’s is happy. Just keep her happy. That’s a gift enough for me. Happy Christmas, Jon.”

“Happy Christmas,” he replied with heartfelt thanks again.

Afterwards, Jon again made his way through the foyer to the staircase. The Christmas lights all lit cast the stairs and corridors in a calming glow. The vast beauty of the house should have been tainted slightly for him after the night’s events. The temper displayed by Aerys. The snobbery from Viserys. But, still, the house felt warmer than he could have imagined. It had to with such a kind heart as Rhaella’s residing in its walls. And, Dany had shown greater resilience against her brother and father than even he had seen in her. The experience wasn’t all failure, he thought. Even with the dramatics, he was glad that Rhaella invited them for Christmas and that they decided to go. Part of him even looked forward to another Christmas Eve dinner the next year.

But, maybe they would just invite Rhaella to London instead.


End file.
